


天空之窗

by Reuzezck_1126



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reuzezck_1126/pseuds/Reuzezck_1126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	天空之窗

上回在巴塞罗那海滩差点被抓后，胡梅尔斯决定好好赔偿一下亿亿。虽然素不相识（而且亿亿还是一个搞过他和小姨子的太太，当然胡大头是不知道的），但胡梅尔斯心中多少还是有些愧疚。当晚他买了两张飞往迪拜的机票，订了阿拉伯塔的天空套房。

两人就这么来到迪拜，夏天的迪拜艳阳高照地表火热，胡梅尔斯和亿亿心情似当地的天气这般。

进入酒店办完入住手续进入房间关上房门亿亿和胡梅尔斯就迫不及待的亲了起来，大头把亿亿狠狠的抵在墙上亲吻，舌头伸进去不断搜刮亿亿口中的甜蜜，搜刮殆尽后又含着舌头吮吸。

亿亿哪里受过这样的亲吻，只能跟着大头的节奏回应，时不时轻喘，声音进一步点燃二人的火焰，热吻的过程中二人激动的撕扯对方的衣服，靠近窗边已是赤裸。

二人倒在套间的沙发上缠绵。胡大头轻咬亿亿的乳头，舌头绕圈舔舐一会，重重吮吸，亿亿忍不住轻喘，在吮吸中发出了细微的呻吟这个声音仿佛是催情剂，这让大头情欲飙升，唇舌不停的在亿亿的胸部腹部之间来回游动，流连忘返。

大头的双手也是直奔主题不给任何喘息的机会，他把亿亿的大腿拉开摆成M型，然后从散落的衣物中找出润滑剂挤出一大坨在手上掰开白嫩的臀瓣慢慢打转伸进中间的幽谷。

抚摸，按揉，手指随着谷缝的形状上下滑动，还时不时给乳尖补一下捏转.....

胡梅尔斯将硕大的头部埋进亿亿的双腿间，亲吻了一会后忽然将亿亿抱起到窗边。亿亿一腿站立，另一腿被胡梅尔斯扛在肩上，胡大头单膝跪地亲舔着亿亿的私处。

亿亿假装羞得想并上腿，却被大头分得更开，肌肉突然的拉伸感不禁让亿亿叫出声音.......  
  
大头连嘴带手的，亿亿此刻下面的软肉一惊一乍地颤抖，伴着开合弹出黏腻的水声，看来是火候刚好。

“看来这玻璃够硬。”大头拍了拍亿亿身后的玻璃，还没等她回应就把阴茎插进了已湿滑的穴里。

“你和小姨子是不是也....”亿亿话到嘴边又收了了回去。

“你在说什么？”亿亿说的是中文，胡大头当然听不懂了。见没有回他，大头像小船摇摆一样地抽插，每次都深深挺进，直到肉棒在穴口没入不见，而后渐渐显形，龟头被穴水喂养得红挺翘立，再次挺进被开拓的甬道里。甬道连着女孩的欲望，每捅一下就能听到亿亿那魅惑的嗓音。

再健壮的大头也有累的时候吧，他抱着亿亿在窗户上连同戏前的时间确实已经够久了，他把亿亿抱到了柔软的床上。

“这可比海滩上舒服多了，此刻亿亿可能想打死林书豪。”

胡梅尔斯让亿亿骑到到他的身上，毕竟自己两百斤重，是个人也承受不起。

亿亿也是纵情的摆动自己，想象着胡大头是匹骏马而自己是奔放的牛仔。这匹骏马将亿亿晃动的乳房握在手里，时而爱抚时而揉捏时而掐一掐她的乳头。

就想这样一直下去吧，亿亿想着。不过大头已将白色液体悉数喷出，亿亿还想着再把大头口硬。

“先吃个饭吧。”大头说道。

To be continued？.........


End file.
